Embarazada a los 15
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Brandy Harrintong una chica de 15 años cae en la desgracia de quedar embarazada por el chico que odia, pero en cambio el a ella la amaba, pero Brandy jamas se dio de cuenta. Castiel Leuman un chico de 16 años es tierno por un lado pero por otro lado existe ese caso de bipolaridad
1. Chapter 1

_Embrazada a los 15_

_Prologo_

_¿Que pasaría si quedas embarazada? ¿y si es del chico que odias? esto le paso a Brandy con tan solo 15 años de edad se embarazo de Castiel Leuman. Un chico muy tierno pero por otro lado existía su bipolaridad Brandy ella es independiente y bipolar. Castiel y Brandy no se llevaban nada bien discutían a cada rato. Brandy tiene una hermana que la alienta en cada una de sus decisiones se llama Sharon tiene 18 años ¿sus padres? ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico y Brandy y Sharon viven con su padrastro. Para Brandy sera fácil estar embarazada a sus apenas 15 cortos años de vida ¿y de una chico que es demasiado bipolar?. Ese chico es Castiel Leuman _

* * *

**_Si lo se chicas un Prologo corto pero fue lo único que se me había ocurrido... Pero espero que les guste y la verdad... es que adoro tener nuevas lectoras_**

**_Las Quiere_**

**_Su amada Escritora _**

**_Estrella Styles _**

**_Besos _**

**_Chicas _**


	2. Chapter 2

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 1

Narra Brandy

Joder, el destino que me toco jamas fue desierto y todo paso gracias a mi mala indecisión, mi error cometido pero no sabía que me iba dar un paso demasiado grande, Sharon mi hermana mayor la que siempre esta conmigo me apoyo, yo no se si abortar o tener esta cosa que ahora crece en mi interior, p*uto destino incierto que me cayo encima, solo que no entiendo la mala indecisión que tome, nunca me lo imagine de este modo, era de ir al instituto lo cual ya iba un poco tarde, ya que me estaba quejando de **"cosa"** ahora mi vida era un infierno

-¡Hermana levántate!.-grito Sharon desde el otro lado de la puerta, solté una pequeña risa al saber que de verdad tengo alguien que me apoya como mi hermana, me cambie me puse unos jeans rasgados mis converse y busque en mi armario, y justo encontré lo que buscaba una remera abultada algo que usaría para que **"cosa"** no se notara tanto y decidí bajar a donde ya mi hermana se encontraba

-¿Que desayunaras?.-me pregunto Sharon

-Nada ya voy tarde al instituto.-le respondí y me fui directo al instituto llegue a mi taquilla, para buscar unos libros y en eso suena la campana cerré con fuerza mi taquilla y maldije **"P*uto Libro"**, pensé y en ese momento choque con ¿Quien? con Castiel

-¿Joder que quieres?.-le dije de una manera fría

-Lo que llevas dentro es mi hijo ¿Cierto?.-dijo yo lo único que hice fue negarlo

-¿Acaso te importa? no así que Adiós.-me di media vuelta y el me agarro del brazo y me presiono contra las taquillas mientras agarra de mis muñecas con fuerza, joder me duele

-¡Joder Castiel me duele!

-Así aprenderás entonces ¿Es mi hijo?

-...

-Contesta! ¿Es mi hijo? ¡Si o no!

-...

-Contesta.-dijo y apretó con mas fuerza mis muñecas, pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas el solo me soltó y me rodeo con sus brazos

-Si es tu hijo ¡Pero no lo cuidaras! ¡No llevara tu apellido!

-¿Que? es mi hijo?.-dijo Castiel se arrodillo y note como empezó a llorar.-¿De cuanto estas?

-De 3 meses, perdón Castiel

-Es mi hijo y nadie me va a separar de el ni siquiera tu, yo lo cuidare y llevara mi apellido

-Lo siento Castiel pero eso no va a pasar.-le respondí y me retire sentí como me seguía pero no le di tanta importancia, solo me entre en un aula y la cerré con llave y empecé a llorar, era un mar de lagrimas ¿Castiel me quiere? ¿O es solo por nuestro hijo?


	3. Chapter 3

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 2

Narra Castiel

¿Tengo un hijo? y con Brandy, no puede ser siempre la quise a Brandy, pero ella a mi jamas, me fui de el instituto sin decir nada, llegue a mi casa y tumbé mi mochila en el primer lugar mas cercano y me fui a mi pieza, me tumbe en la cama y lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control alguno, después de unos segundos, tocaron a mi puerta

-¿Quien es?.-pregunte de mala gana, no tenía un buen día si se podía decir así

-Misaki tu madre Castiel

-Pasa

-¿Que pasa Castiel? me entere que tienes un hijo

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien te dijo?!.-le pregunte pues me sorprendió un poco lo que me dije y ademas estaba desesperado

-Por una persona me entere, tiene que cuidarlo

-Si pero la que sera la madre de mi** "hijo"** no me lo permite.-era la verdad y remarque hijo porque no se si de verdad era mi hijo

-¿Por que no? ¿piensa que no vas a cuidarlo?.-me pregunto y yo solo asentí

-Si, pero yo quiero cuidar de mi hijo

-Castiel son solo adolescentes, déjala, es chica, pero tienen que vivir juntos ya llame a los padres de Brandy, mañana nos juntamos tendrán que vivir en otro país, lo siento Castiel pero es lo justo

-¿Que? y encima vienes a decírmelo de lo mas tranquilo. Joder mamá.-le dije y se fue ¿Ahora voy a vivir con Brandy? **"Tu siempre quisiste vivir con ella ¿No es así?"** decía una parte de mi, pero otra pensaba lo contrario **"No, ella es una regalada, y no sabes si de verdad es tu hijo o ¿Lo sabes? eso pensé"** que puedo hacer con todo esto es demasiado injusto perderé a mis amigos, no se si de verdad sea lo correcto

Me acosté mirando al reloj eran las 18:30, volteé hacia la pared ¿porque? en un pasado fui muy imbécil y ahora estoy cobrando por ello, pero porque cometí este error sabia que iba arruinar mi vida, si solo hubiera usado protección nada de esto estuviera pasando ahora, seguí pensando y me broto una lagrima de mi ojo derecho, tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto, me merecía acaso tanto castigo, me quede profundamente dormido pensando en todos mis problemas, bueno es los problemas causados

* * *

**Les gusto, sera d capítulos dependiendo de los reviews espero que les guste porque a mi me encanto les encanta la manera en narra su sexy pelirrojo porque a mi si no es mi favorito pero me encanta como narra, es tan sexy ese lindo cabello de menstruación...**

**Las Quiere**

**Estrella Styles**


	4. Chapter 4

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 3

Narra Brandy

Mi hermana me dijo que mis padres recibieron la llamada de la madre de Castiel pero porque tanto interés, mi hermana me dijo que era porque ella quería que yo viviera en otro país con Castiel, no era eso demasiado injusto perdería a mis amigos a mi hermana, yo no quiero me niego, no quiero, si lo odio es por algo y tampoco quiero irme a vivir con el, en fin tenía que ir al instituto, solo espero no llegar tarde esta vez por estarme quejando de **"Cosa" **nuevamente, pero mis padres me escucharan yo digo que no, mis padres dejaron de dirigirme la palabra ya hace tres meses, desde que **"Cosa"** fue concebida ahora solo tengo apoyo de Sharon mi hermana

-¡Hermana ya levantate!.-mi hermana siempre hacía estas cosas, busque algo sencillo para ponerme ya que la barriga o mejor dicho la **"Cosa"** ya se notaba, y baje a donde mi hermana se encontraba

-Hermana podemos hablar un momento.-me dijo yo solo asentí

-¡Que quieres!.-le dije de mala manera

-Hermana no pagues tu enojo conmigo.-me dijo y yo me controle

-Esta bien hermana dime.-le dije para que pudiera decirme

-Se que te aconseje a que tuvieras de tu bebe, pero eso te une a el, solo tienes la opción de abortarlo y verás como ya nada los une.-me aconsejo mi hermana aunque no era mala idea, pero yo estaba decidida en tenerlo que no preste tanta atención

-No quiero hacer eso hermana sería como quitarle la vida a un ser que no tiene culpa de lo que me paso, la idea llego paso por mi mente pero solo la ignore.-le dije ya lo se la** "cosa"** que crecía dentro de mi no tenía ninguna culpa de las estupideces que eh cometido ero que otra cosa puedo hacer

Esos días no estaba de humor, porque llegue tarde nuevamente, solo me dirigí a mi taquilla para buscar algo que deje allí, pero la **"est*pida** **campana"** pensé ya que no me dejo de nuevo buscar lo que necesito, para colmo me encontre con Castiel el **"Padre"** de mi hijo, yo lo dudaba mucho

-¡Que quieres!.-le pregunte y obviamente de muy mala gana

-Quiero que me des la oportunidad de cuidar de mi hijo y deja que lleve mi apellido.-me dijo yo solo lo ignore como hacia todo el tiempo pues sabía que era para eso que el me hablaba porque antes ni siquiera se dignaba en hablar conmigo, que estupido

-Lo siento Castiel pero eso no va a suceder.-le dije tengo que negarle ese derecho

-Preciosa yo lo siento pero sabes que después de empecemos a vivir juntos tendrás que dar el derecho, es mi hijo y lo tengo.-me dijo pero yo solo ignore, odio que me diga que es su hijo es mi hijo que es una cosa diferente

-Y quien te dijo que voy aceptar ese pedido, es mi hijo además jamas fuiste capaz de preocuparte por mi, aun cuando se que fuiste tu el que me dejo en este estado.-le dije y e marche, otro día mas que me encerré en la misma aula de la ultima vez, pero esta vez fue diferentes mi deseo de tener a mi hijo, era cada vez mas difícil, pues con esa insistencia, yo no quiero que mi hijo lleve el apellido Leuman, no quiero y punto

-Pues tarde o temprano lo aras.-me dijo y todavía sigue de sínico era increible

Yo no quiero que el lo cuide pero porque lo ara, era una razón el a mi me odia, o lo hacía solo por nuestro hijo, si de segura era solo por nuestro hijo, así que no puedo hacer nada, pero si es por eso no dejare que el se acerque a mi pequeño hijo no quiero y me niego


	5. Chapter 5

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 4

Narra Brandy

Joder, mis padres decidieron mandarme a vivir con el imb*cil del padre de mi hijo, ya no tengo otra opción que dejar que mi bebe lo cuide su padre y le de el apellido, no quiero separarme de mi hermana, debí de abortar a **"Cosa" **cuando tuve la oportunidad, **p*ta m*erda**, no quiero, que mi hijo, mi **"cosa"**, tenga el apellido del chico que abuso de mi, por eso lo odio, y siempre lo odie, esta es la decisión de mis padres, y de seguro esperar que me case con el, porque de seguro mi hijo no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio, suficiente con que me manden a vivir con Castiel, pero nada de boda, me niego con el no me voy a casar

Yo lo odio, y así va hacer, porque viva con el en otro país, y en una misma casa seguiré sin darle su derecho de padre, solo no quiero y mis padres me obligan, no quiero, quiero que mi **"Cosa"** crezca dentro de una familia, con mi familia, no con su padre y madre, no quiero que otra persona lo cuide además, porque el no lo entiendo yo le odio, se que solo es algo que mis padres no permitirían. No esperen si lo hicieron, también los odio, mi única aliada ahora es mi hermana

-Hermana tienes visitas.-dijo mi hermana de más tranquila posible

-Y ahora que, no quiero ver a nadie.-le dije yo

-Pero es urgente que te vea.-dijo mi hermana

-Dile donde estoy y que venga no voy a salir de mi cuarto.-le dije yo, la verdad este estado me tiene malhumorada

-Esta bien

Seguro era el padre de mi **"Cosa"**, si el tiempo pasa rápido, ya mi barriga se hacia notar, no quiero esto simplemente no lo quiero, mi **"Cosa"** se queda conmigo y nadie me lo va a quitar

-¿Se puede?.-dijo castiel del otro lado de la puerta

-Si pasa, pero antes de que me arrepienta.-le dije yo y así lo hizo

-Y porque tienes que arrepentirte.-me pregunto, solo no quería que notara de mi tristeza al saber que me iría a vivir con el

-No es nada, solo que, no importa olvidalo.-le dije y volteé mi rostro hacia la ventana

De verdad no sabia si estaba molesta o triste, solo no quiero irme a vivir con el, no quiero que cuide de mi **"Cosa"**, no es mucho pedir, solo que mis padres no me escuchan, **"Cosa" **se queda conmigo ni castiel ni nadie me lo va a quitar, quiero que crezca con los que de verdad es su familia, sus abuelos, su tía y su madre es mucho pedir, para mi todo es imposible ahora me toca vivir con el, lejos de mi hermana, de mis amigos, ¿Amigos?, no tengo me dieron la espalda al igual que como lo hicieron mis padres, solo no me quiero alejar de hermana, mi confidente, mi amiga, consejera, no quiero somos las dos unidas en todo, pero que puedo hacer es la decisión de mis padres, solo ellos decidieron sobre mi

No escucharon, no me escucharon hasta me siento aislada por parte de mis padres, mis amigos, la única que me apoya en todo esto es mi hermana, ¿Difícil? tal vez, pero sola podre salir adelante


	6. Chapter 6

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 5

Narra Brandy

Un mes ah pasado, y ahora me hallo en la ciudad de Londres, con Castiel con solo un mes y me arrepiento de todo esto, mis padres compraron la casa mas linda para poder vivir ambos, pero antes de eso puse mis reglas y condiciones, o mandatos, la verdad ya solo quedan tres meses para que mi **"Cosa" **puede ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, mi bebita, si es una nena, estaba feliz una pequeña, la verdad yo no quería un varón yo quería una nena, y ahora que la tengo puedo ser feliz, cuando llegamos a la casa, puse las reglas que yo impuse antes de venir a vivir en tan linda ciudad

-Eh! Leuman antes de que te vallas a donde te ibas a ir escucha mis reglas.-le dije pues era obvio que el sabia lo que de verdad quería

-Que quieres Smiths!.-me respondió de mala gana, también estaba molesto

-Quiero reglas.-le dije y vi como nuestras miradas eran las mas asesinas que pueden existir

-Eso si que no, aquí mando yo.-me dijo y yo solo le dedique una mirada asesina

-Y a quien le importa que tu mandes, te recuerdo la casa es mía, así que tengo mas derecho de ser demandante.-le dije y el solo bufo

-Solo di para yo poder irme de aquí.-me dijo y solo asentí para poder seguir a decirle

-Que vivamos juntos no se significa que vamos a dormir juntos si eso piensas, tu en un cuarto y yo en uno, y nada de quedarte un día cualquiera a dormir en el mió porque hay si date por muerto.-le dije y el me amenazo con la mirada

-Como quieras, en fin esto lo hago por mi hija no por ti así que no tenía pensado dormir contigo.-me dijo yo solo lo ignore y el se marcho

Entonces el no me quiere el me odia, esto solo lo hace por su hija, pero esta bien loco si cree que voy a dejar que le toque un solo cabello, permito que lleve su apellido, pero que toque uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos, en eso si pisa terreno enemigo, era mejor que me odiara así nuestro odio era mutuo, lo cual era normal

Me encerré en mi habitación, la verdad yo quiero que todo esto sea una simple pesadilla pero es imposible que lo sea, ya que el acepta que estamos, viviendo juntos, me separe de mi hermana, pero esto lo hago por mi hija solo por ella, llevaría su apellido, pero de hay mas nada, nada de **"Dejame que la cargue" "Deja y yo la alimento" "Yo la cuido mientras tu haces lo que tienes que hacer en la casa"**, el pensó que yo le dejaría hacer eso pues se equivoco, porque el, al decir algunas de esas cosas, ya pisaba terreno que ero enemigo, y claro tampoco dejaría que me demostrara su afecto era espantoso


	7. Chapter 7

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 6

Narra Castiel

Brandy la chica que me gusta, y la madre de mi hija, vivir con ella no es fácil, se ve mas hermosa con la barriga ya notada, y su forma de ser no cambia, no quiere que me acerque a ella, tampoco a mi hija, al menos me ah permitido, que lleve mi apellido, poco pero así es ya no puedo hacer más nada, ¿Duele? si duele, ver a la madre de tu hija ser fría y calculadora contigo, solo te deja llevar tu apellido, joder, esto es difícil, solo voy a ver crecer a mi hija pero mas de un simple odio que la madre siente por mi no va a pasar, tengo que decirle que la amo, pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo, pero si lo hago se que al menos intente hacer lo posible para que ella no sintiera mas odio hacia mi, entiendo que la fui yo quien la dejo en ese estado, fui un imb*cil en el pasado, porque ahora tengo que pagar por ello, lo admito mi actitud fue la de un niño pequeño

-Smiths, podemos hablar.-le pregunte aunque la pregunta es muy obvia

-Que quieres ahora Leuman.-me respondió es fría y calculadora al dirigirse hacia a mi

-Smiths me gustas de acuerdo, hice todo lo posible para que me quisieras pero fue imposible, me rindo tu no sientes algo mas que no sea un odio hacia mi ¿Verdad?.-le dije espere que su reacción fuera diferente espere un grito pero nada, su rostro se mostraba con una expresión enorme

-Leuman, digas lo que digas, sabes que te odio por haberme dejado en este estado, pero no te culpo, te esforzaste porque querer que yo no te odiara pero te fue imposible, ¿No es así?.-estaba sorprendido, no me grito, mas bien se acerco y me abrazo y me dedico una sonrisa sincera

-Entiendo tus razones, solo que este es un sentimiento que no podía seguir ocultando, sabia que no me responderías igual.-le dije y ella solo siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, yo me sentía vació, la chica que yo amo me odia por dejarla embarazada, y entiendo sus razones

Esto es algo que jamas olvidare, un recuerdo doloroso, intente de todos los modos posibles para que ella quisiera estar conmigo, pero es imposible, que me permitiera acercarme, a ella y la criatura que ya esta por nacer, joder, odio esto perdí a mis amigos, me separe de mi mamá, no se porque, pero soy un idiota, un completo idiota

* * *

Narra Brandy

El me dijo que le gusto, no puede ser el me dejo en claro hace una semana que no siente nada por mi, que lo que hacia lo hacia por nuestra mi hija, estoy tan confundida, no se si lo odio o ahora lo quiero, simplemente estoy confundida, despues de que el me dijera eso me retire a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama, y llore como nunca en estos seis meses había llorado, tal vez puedo decir que solo estoy equivocada y que el no me quiere que solo fue una ilusión

Si solo es una ilusión, después de tanto llorar, me quede dormida, no se porque pero eh llorado mientras dormida, estoy muy confundida, le permití que mi bebita llevara su apellido, lo eh odiado desde hace seis meses, que eso no es suficiente, joder, me arruine mi vida se la arruine a el, ahora estoy pagando por todas mis estupideces cometidas pero no puedo hacer nada

-Brandy estas despierta.-entro castiel en mi habitación, para asegurar porque no había salido, claro estaba dormida

Solo se quedo hay observándome, como aquella vez, yo solo no sentí su presencia, estaba profundamente dormida sentí como su fría mano, posarse en mi mejilla, y limpiar mis lágrimas, ese día estaba muy deprimida, no salí en todo el día en mi habitación estaba tranquila, joder si lo se, empiezo a pensar que de verdad lo amo en vez de odiarlo, pero oculto ese amor bajo un simple odio


	8. Chapter 8

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 7

Narra Brandy

Soy una estúpida, como no pude darme cuenta antes, el me ama todo lo que hizo lo hizo por mantenerse cerca de mi, de su hija, soy una estúpida al alejarlo de mi, de su hija, ahora me doy cuenta que si estoy enamorada de el, jamás lo odie, jamás lo odie, han pasado dos meses, desde su declaración y solo le queda un mes para que mi pequeña, nazca, para que vea el mundo con sus hermosos ojos, me pregunto sus ojos serán de que color, para mi era una enigma muy grande, serán de color morados como los míos, o griseazos como los de su padre

Después de dos meses Cast se enfermo, pensé no es grave, pero la verdad me equivoque, fue grave, solo quería que se mejorara que estuviera con su pequeña que la viera crecer, que la vea ser feliz, antes solo antes no le di el derecho que el tiene como padre, el odio hizo ver las cosas del peor modo, un odio que jamas existió, no como explicarlo solo se que es un odio que jamás existió, solo fue algo que yo misma me invente

Quiero que el se mejore, que pueda ver a su hija nacer, que la vea crecer, que la cele, no se muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en este momento, muchas cosas, si muchas cosas, y la verdad es difícil, darte cuenta tarde que la persona que amas esta en peligro tal vez, se que se va a mejorar, ese día no tenía nada para hacer y decidí ir a visitarle, pero cuando entre lo vi dormido, se ve lindo cuando esta así, no se si lo que le voy a decir lo escuche de verdad

-Porque sera que cuando estas tranquilo, cuando estas durmiendo.-dije yo para mi misma, pues sabía que no me escuchaba

-Leuman, me gustas pero no te lo dije, porque no quería muestras de amor, solo te doy el derecho de cuidar de tu hija y que lleve tu apellido.-dije y me levante de donde estaba, pero en ese momento siento una mano deteniéndome

-Sabes que hacerte la que me odia, la que al principio no me quiso conceder el derecho que tengo como padre sobre **"Cosa"**, sabes Smiths en esta clases de juego eres buena.-me dijo yo solo mire para otro lado para ignoran su comentario

-Solo porque allá dicho eso no signifique no tendrás tu derecho, solo lo tendrás porque quiero que **"Cosa" **crezca al lado de sus padres, osea tu y yo, solo eso.-le dije y me retire, y volteé a mirarlo y vi que estaba confundido

Fue mala, idea el seguía siendo el mismo idiota, del que me enamore sin haberme dado cuenta, pero que puedo hacer es el padre de mi hija, lo gracioso es que, aun así estar en una cama no deja de ser el mismo bromista que ah sido siempre al igual que el mismo bipolar, pero que puedo decir yo soy bipolar pero no llego tan lejos Castiel lo hace, mostraba mejoras en su recuperación pensé, pronto todo volvería a ser como antes

Dos meses desde que Castiel me miro como me miro una ultima vez, sentir posar su mano fría sobre mi mejilla, jamás lo pensé así solo que ya ahora no puedo entender, lo odio o lo amo, pero no se, estoy muy confundida, no se si hacer bien en darle su derecho de padre, o odiarlo y darle solo el derecho que la niña lleve su apellido, estoy confundida, la verdad ya no se si hacer bien o hacer mal, admito que lo amo, pero lo hago en silencio bajo el odio que a permanecido a mi lado por ocho meses, solo me queda amarlo en silencio como ah sido siempre


	9. Chapter 9

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 8

Narra castiel

No sabía que a Brandy yo le preocupara, debe de ser una ilusión ella me odia, pero eso no quieta que le gusto, guarda ese infinito amor hacía mi bajo una mascara, que raro, pero no importa, yo la entiendo me ah permitido el derecho de cuidar de mi hija, a la que ya le queda un mes para que pueda ver el mundo con esos hermosos ojos morados, los cuales heredara de la madre, no es raro, solo un poco pero no mucho, no mucho, lastima poco después de haberme declarado hacia brandy me enferme, pero eso no quito que ella me visito dándome a entender que si le importo, pero estoy mejor estoy seguro que pronto estaré con Brandy

-Hola Leuman, de buen humor hoy.-bromeo una vocesita muy conocida para mi

-Muy graciosa no Smiths.-le dije ella solo me sonrio

-Pues si, te vengo a visitar porque no tenía más nada que hacer y una pequeña criatura quería ver a su padre.-dijo y se señalo la barriga, la cual ya estaba mas crecida de lo normal cualquiera diría que tendría gemelos

-Pues me parece normal ella me extraña tu también, lo cual para mi no es nada extraño.-miro a otro lado lo que para mi significo que se distrajo, mi oportunidad perfecta para atraerla mas hacia mi

-Leuman que haces.-no la deje continuar, porque había rozado sus labios con los mios, lo cual causo un pequeño sonrojo en esta la cual se separo de mi y miro a otro lado

-Que crees Smiths, darle un beso a la madre de mi hija.-le dije y ella solo bufo, y se sentó en una silla cerca de mi camilla

-Pues es obvio y nada de muestras de efectos, no me gusta.-me dijo y solo agarro mi mano y la enredo con la de ella

Nunca sentí esa pequeña mano, y suave, agarrada a la mía, solo que se sentía cálido, cuando me fui a dar de cuenta, cierta señorita, se agarro de mi mano y se quedo dormida, algo me dice que mi hija no la dejo dormir en casi toda la noche, se veía hermosa con esos mechones albinos cubriéndole el rostro, esperen que pienso, o yo porque pienso eso, aunque tengo que admitir que era quien mas gustaba, y es la madre de mi hija, antes me preocupe por otra cosa, me preocupe por los contra de la situación, mas no por los pro's de la situación

Eran solo pros, nada de que preocuparse, tan solo hace cinco meses empezamos a vivir juntos, son solo detalles, no son sorpresa, al igual que los pros y los contras que existían en la relación


	10. Chapter 10

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 9

Narra Brandy

De verdad me estoy llevando bien con castiel, yo le digo convivencia que hacemos por nuestra hija la cual ya esta apunto por nacer, me di de cuenta que castiel ya volvió a la casa a cuidar de mi y de su hija, suena muy gracioso su hija, pero lo que me parece sorprendente, es ver como como castiel poso sus labios sobre los mios, en un beso, no lo entiendo porque hizo eso, pero ahora es mas unido conmigo, cosas que no le permití antes se las permití ahora, de odio paso a hacer un amor mutuo, de no permiso paso a ser un permiso paternal

No quiero saber que una vez, la niña halla nacido el me pida matrimonio, aunque capaz es, pero no quiero comprometerme no todavía, no quiero solo no ahora, tal vez si, es mucho lo que hemos pasado, mucho lo que nos odiamos, ahora estamos en una etapa que todavía no debió pasar, la etapa de ser padres ¿Raro? tal vez solo un poco

-Leuman, oye flojo levantate.-ese día castiel estaba de flojo ya que no salió ni de su habitación, así que decidí ir a levantarlo con un balde de agua

-Vete, quiero dormir.-después de que me dijo eso no dude dos veces para lanzarle el balde de agua, y así lo hice

-No olvidalo haz estado de flojo toda la mañana, y ni siquiera me haz querido ayudar en algo.-le dije y le lance el balde de agua

-¡Oye! que parte no entiendes de ¡Quiero dormir!.-me grito yo lo único que hice fue acercarme besarlo y agarrar el balde y marcharme lo mas pronto de allí

-Ninguna y ya levantate, porque volveré a venir con una pote de agua fría y te lo lanzare.-le dije cerré la fuerza con mucha fuerza

De que era mala lo era, pero prefiero vivir solo aquí en Londres con un flojo cabello de menstruación, pero era divertido vivir con el pues dado el caso que cuando me hace enojar el solo se burlaba, y yo disfrutaba de su compañía la verdad, pero como no lo soportaba por su bipolaridad, joder ese pelirrojo es divertido pasar tiempo con el

* * *

Narra Castiel

Brandy ya que estaba en su ultimo mes se puso demasiado parlanchina y fastidiosa, joder y es una amargada, increíble fue creer que me lanzo un balde de agua mientras dormía, pero ya no era tan mala como antes, antes no ponía un pie en mi habitación, pero ahora lo hace lo raro es que porque ella, hace lo contrario ahora, bueno no importa, pero es hermosa


	11. Chapter 11

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 10

Narra Brandy

Castiel Leuman, el padre de mi hija, un idiota sin remedió y un bipolar sin remedió, pero es gracioso vivir con el, le da sentido a mi vida, estoy en mi ultimo mes de embarazo y según el jovencito que yo soy la parlanchina, la fastidiosa, y la chillona, el sabe mas que nadie que estar en este estado no es fácil, claro pero como el es hombre no le importa eso

-Leuman, baja ya!.-grite nuevamente se echo de flojo

-Olvidalo, no voy a bajar.-eso me dio un motivo para bajarlo a rastras o a besos, nuestra relación no iba nada mal

-Baja o subo yo y te bajo a rastras o como sea, pero algo para que bajes, y ya no andes de flojo.-le grite y escuche sus pesados pasos, a veces daba miedo

-A veces pienso que en vez de mi compañera de casa eres mi esposa, una esposa parlanchina, fastidiosa y chillona.-dijo el y se me acerco y me abrazo

Solo pensar en lo que dijo me hizo ver las cosas como son, nuestra convivencia, pasaría a ser un matrimonio con una hija a la cual cuidar, yo lo que quiero es irme a París nuevamente, no soporto estar aquí quiero ver a mi hermana, mi padrastro, me imagino que castiel quiere ver a sus amigos, su madre, a muchas personas, pero mientras tanto vivimos aquí, nosotros dos solos, dentro de pocos días, nosotros tres solos, porque la pequeña Anne no sale de este circulo familiar o si

-Eh! Smiths tienes visitas.-dijo castiel sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Voy.-al estar en la puerta me encontre del otro lado de ella la persona que mas eh extrañado en toda mi vida

-Hermanita.-Dijo sharon abrazándome.-mira que hermosa te vez con esa barriga.-me dijo yo solo bufe y mire a otro lado

-Y que haces aquí Sharon.-le pregunte pues me comía la curiosidad

-Pues mamá me mando y me dijo que estuviera aquí contigo hasta el día que dieras a luz, ya que ella no puede venir.-me dije y yo me quede atoníta

-No sera que viniste por cuenta propia porque tu hermanita te preocupa.-le dije y ella solo me sonrió típico de ella

Algo me decía que era que ella vino por cuenta propia porque mi madrastra no se preocupo por mi solo fue mi padrastro, difícil tal vez, pero no me importaba porque sabía que había una persona en este mundo a la que de verdad le importo, mejor dicho a tres, increíble tal vez, solo tal vez

-Si fue por cuenta propia, pero yo quiero saber como va su relación, demostraron que se quieren.-dijo mi hermana yo solo le dedique una mirada asesina y castiel habla, ya que el no sabía cuando quedarse callado

-Si lo demostramos muy poco, pero aun así nos queremos.-se me acerco y me dio una abrazo, no estaba tan acostumbrada que digamos

-Que alegría por ustedes.-le dijo mi hermana a castiel yo solo mire a otro lado

No era de preocuparse mi hermana era se esas personas que se hacía de no estar en alguna parte, como un ninja, pero era gracioso, bueno en realidad a mi causaba gracia, solo a mi, solo que castiel y yo no discutíamos tan amenudo como lo hiimos cuando llegamos


	12. Chapter 12

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 11

Narra Brandy

La pequeña Anne ya nació, fue una enorme sorpresa para mi saber que mi hija tenia toda su cabellera roja, roja como el padre, lo que para mi ya era un enigma eran esos hermosos ojos posee, son morados como los mios, y yo que quería que la pequeña físicamente a mi a su madre, pero tenía un poco de ambos padres, no era para sorprenderse, pero era tranquila como yo, pero es extraño saber porque Anne salió con el cabello de su padre, una de las otras razones para recordarme a Castiel

-Toc toc.-ese era castiel golpeando la puerta de mi habitación aun cuando estaba con mi niña en brazos

-Que quieres Leuman.-le pregunte

-Pues pasar a ver a mi hermosa novia y a mi pelirroja.-dijo yo solo bufe, y se nos acerco

-Oye tampoco presumas, te recuerdo que acepte ser tu novia, porque entre nuestros conflictos acabaron.-le dije pues sabía era un presumido un idiota, y un bipolar las tres cosas no tenían remedio alguno

-Ya dejame cargar a mi pelirroja hija.-me dijo y yo se la extendí, tenía que descansar

Narra Castiel

Me concentre en mi pelirroja hija, mi hermosa hija, yo solo quería verle el color de esos hermosos ojos, tal vez los tenía morados como su madre, de actitud era igual a la mía, pero era tranquila, vi sus mejillas que tenían un color carmesí un casi rosa, hice un roce con mi mano, era tan tierna, quien lo diría una pequeña que era tranquila, era inquieta y vi que una de sus manitas, sobre salían de la cobija en la que estaba intente acomodarla ero por mas que lo hice, la pequeña y traviesa de mi hija agarro unos de mis dedos con sus manos

Esa niña era demasiado inquieta, que por la inquietud empezó abrir sus ojos, el color de esos ojos los cuales eran un enigma, se veían desde que empezó a abrir los ojos, fue una sorpresa, los tenía grises, grises, era igual a mi en tanto en cabello como en ojos, era sorprendente, pero la actitud era la de la madre

Narra Brandy

Así estaría de cansada, que despues de que le entregue a castiel a la pequeña Anne, me dispuse a descansar un rato, pero cuando desperté vi a un tierno padre muy entretenido con su hija, lo veía muy feliz, sera que la niña abrió esos ojos que para mi ya era un enigma tan grande, y así parecía decidí hablar para interrumpir pero me gustaba mucho esta escena, era raro aunque no lo parezca

-Castiel me puedes dejar cargar de mi hija.-le dije el solo me miro sorprendido al verme despierta

-Eh! Smiths tu hija ya abrió sus ojos.-me dijo yo estaba sorprendida

-Dejame verla quiero verla.-le insistí tanto hasta que me dejo verla

-Ya esta bien toma.-dijo me la paso me sorprendí un poco al verla, sus ojitos eran grises, un hermoso gris, como su padre


	13. Chapter 13

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo 12

Narra Brandy

Anne ya tenía siete años y era muy rebelde para solo tener esa edad, eso lo heredo de ¿Quien?, no lo se porque yo no era así, su padre tampoco, solo espero que no se comporte así durante el resto de lo que le queda de vida, pero era una niña presumida y caprichosa, y una chica difícil, no lo podía negar esa pequeña se negaba a cada cumplido que le decía un niño, y extremamente violenta

-Mami me ayudas con esto.-pero es simpática, y tenía buenos modales, y creció teniendo valor en un hogar bien formado

-Hija ahora no puedo porque le preguntas a papá.-cuando tenía que mandar a Anne a preguntarle Castiel pero para que ella entendiera era **"Papá"**

-Esta bien.-me dijo inflando sus cachetes y la mirada asesina que me dirigía, una pequeña castiel

Me puse a pensar porque ella hacía ese tipo de cosas, cuando no le hacían o no le daban lo que quería siempre era su puchero por delante, que estúpido, pero era una niña ella era así, pero yo la entiendo alguna vez fue niña

Ahora tengo 21 años de edad es difícil creer que apenas ayer yo le impedía a castiel que se acercara a mi pero fue imposible porque yo viví en un odio que jamas existió, que resulto ser un amor mutuo, ahora, ¿Ahora? somos una familia feliz imposible de creer, que la persona que pensaste odiar resulto ser la que de verdad amabas, esa persona que estuvo contigo durante un estado que para muchos difícil de creer, que jamas te había dejado sola, fue obligado a vivir contigo en otro país pero fue un echo, algo así como una convivencia que paso a ser un amor mutuo

Yo no lo tomaba por amor muto, para mi era una simple convivencia, pero aun así a pesar de una simple convivencia, aunque lo admita o no, es amor lo que yo de verdad sentía por Castiel, tenemos una hija la cual amamos y la cual malcría, odiaba de verdad que cada día que pasara Castiel la malcría cada vez mas

-Castiel deja de malcría a Anne.-fui a donde se encontraba mi hija y su padre, pero Anne también era desobediente, no hizo lo que le pedí en vez de eso se puso a jugar con su padre

-Brandy no seas aburrida, es una niña debe divertirse de vez en cuando.-le daba la razón pero aun así mi hija era como era gracias a su padre, era como si Castiel fuera su compañero de juego

-Esta bien, pero encargate de la pequeña demonio, porque de alguna u otra forma, eso de ser malcriada lo saco de ti.-me le acerque y como siempre el era de robarme uno que otro abrazo o beso, pero yo siempre era con mi mirada asesina

Anne una pequeña pelirroja y ojos grises, era asombroso ver que mi hija, era igual a su padre yo esperaba que al menos que tuviera el mismo color de ojos que el mio, ese hermoso morado que mis ojos poseen, pero claro la niña es igual a su padre en todo sentido, es una niña muy malhumorada, que hacia pucheros por nada, y se enojaba de nada, pero sobre todo era una niña bipolar, eso para mi era lo gracioso que al parecer esa pequeña lo que saco de parte de ambos padres fue la bipolaridad

* * *

**Bueno mis lectoras una cap mas y este fic se da por acabado para, poder seguir con el fic de Enamorada de mi Hermanastro, espero que este fic allá sido de su agrado porque a mi me encanto, claro es escrito por su hermosa servidora, pero claro que solo un cap mas no desesperen, ya para mañana lo subo o a mas tardar mañana ero con tal que vosotras chicas no me mateis, todavia soy muy joven para morir todavia, tengo una carrera por construir por delante, así que tal vez en un futuro mas cercano pueden matarme ¿No creen?**

**Las Quiere**

**Estrella Styles**


	14. Chapter 14 Final

Embarazada a los 15

Capitulo Final

Narra Anne

Mi madre era mas fastidiosa y parlanchina cada día mas que pasaba, mi padre bueno el amo estar con el, por lo que se de la historia de mis padres, es que mi padre desde que supo que mama estaba embarazada de mi, pues se preocupo y decidió acercarse a ella y a mi, pero mi madre se lo impedía, lo bueno es que yo aunque no había nacido todavía, yo sabia que Castiel era mi padre, en fin, lo que se es que yo tengo un lazo especial con mi padre, es mi mejor amigo, mas que mi padre es mi mejor amigo

-Anne, ¡Anne!.-mi madre suele gritar incansables veces

-Si madre.-le dije para no sonar tan grosera, por así decirlo

-No importa olvidalo hablar contigo es imposible.-me dijo yo solo la ignore y continué escuchando mi musica, era una pesada

La verdad que no lo entiendo, ella es mi madre, solo no entiendo porque es tan pesada, aun así se que me quiere, no puedo pedir mas

-Papi tu sabes lo que mi madre me quiso decir.-le pregunte a mi padre

-Anne no se, porque lo preguntas.-me dijo el de verdad no le gustaba que lo molestara, desde que cumplí 15 se puso distante conmigo y mi madre igual, no se porque pero es como si les hubiera fallado en algo y no se que es

Bueno si son distantes conmigo o no, mi problema no es ellos me sobre protegen para que no cometa el mismo error que ellos cometieron a mi edad, bueno ellos los cometieron por no haber usado la cabeza, pero yo no quiero arruinar mi vida, porque tener que hacerlo todo a su tiempo, para que despues me manden a otro país, a vivir con el padre de mi hijo si claro, como no

* * *

Narra Brandy

Me empecé a preocupar por la actitud de Anne, cada dia mas estaba mas rebelde y era algo preocupante yo no quería que cometiera algun error, o el mismo error que cometí yo pero como dije antes, Anne no era como las chicas fáciles ella siempre fue difícil si refiere a chicos, porque nunca la vi con una actitud contraria a la que tiene ahora, pero no puedo ignorarla por mas tiempo es mi hija y eso debo de admitirlo la quiero así ella prefiera pasar mas tiempo con su padre, antes solía pensar que Anne era una cosa no un ser humano, pero ahora resulto ser importante en mi vida

* * *

**Chicas este es el final espero que le haya gustado porque no volveré a escribir uno igual o tal vez si, no se pero puede ser, ainss es que su escritora esta indecisa, con ganas de matar a alguien, y con ganas de suicidarme, mierda eso es feo o no me lo parece**

**Las Quiere **

**Estrella Styles**


End file.
